1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for scuffing and for providing a slip-resistant surface to a plastic pallet which supports freight, goods, or other materials, to a process for preparing a slip resistant surface, and to plastic pallets thus prepared.
2. Background Art
Plastic pallets may have surfaces which tend to be slippery as a result of the material and molding process. Accordingly, measures may be taken to prevent loads from possibly sliding off the pallet, as well as to keep the stacked pallets from sliding off one another, and further, to keep the pallet from sliding off the forks of the fork lift or a lift track. Common anti-slip measures for pallets involve the use of anti-slip coatings or rubber inserts, such as pads or grommets, placed in strategic locations. Examples are shown in FIGS. 20–25 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,787. One drawback of these aforementioned anti-slip measures is that they require the installation of additional parts or materials to a finished pallet and thus required increased material and labor cost. Further, anti-slip coatings can wear away, and inserts can work loose and fall off during use, rendering them ineffective.
Another pallet scuffing technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,677, which discloses creating a multi-directional scuffing pattern by brushing the pallet surface with at least one cup-shaped wire brush. While this technique may be effective, a wire brush may not provide the desired level of slip resistance and scuffing desired in many industrial and heavy use applications.
Consequently, there is a need for a pallet scuffing apparatus and technique which provides anti-slip and anti-skid properties to plastic pallets. This apparatus and method should produce textures which do not easily wear away, work loose, or fall off during use.